


Deep Roads and Dark Thoughts

by Beldam (littleoracle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoracle/pseuds/Beldam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trudge through the long dark of the Deep Roads and thoughts of the Calling are weighing on the Warden. She and Alistair have a chat on a sleepless night. Whatever 'night' means when the sun is so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Roads and Dark Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fanfic in AGES (literally years) and this is my first Dragon Age vignette. Yay.

Aeducan Thaig was a memory that seemed a lifetime ago, though it was only a few days passed. Caridin’s Cross was theirs tonight and at its heart, they made camp.

Neria was unsure if it was day or night, the rock above her head allowed time to warp around her, the hours waxing and waning, shifting pace according to how much danger they were in, or how fatigued they were. Any guess at how long they had been down here was futile.

Tired as she was, sleep refused to take her and so she sat, watching the darkness as it intruded upon the circle of light that spread from the fire. 

Once in a while, she sent a small burst of manna from her staff, shoring up their defenses and reinforcing the wards she placed around the perimeter of their camp. If anything stirred in the dark that meant them ill, they would have plenty of warning.

Someone stirred behind her and she heard Alistair’s familiar grunt as he got to his feet and padded over to her.

“Can’t sleep, my dear?” he asked, sitting beside her, his knee touching hers. She nodded.

He squinted into the darkness, his shoulders relaxing after a moment. Grey Wardens felt darkspawn approaching long before they appeared. He was merely looking out for other intruders out of habit.

They were quiet for a few moments, content to just be together.

“Maker’s Breath, this is one place I did not expect to find myself for a very long time.” Alistair was using his serious voice, the one he kept for special occasions and lately, he’d been using it more often.

Neria put a hand on his knee. “The Deep Roads. It’s part of why I can’t sleep.”

Alistair nodded. “It’s not like we really needed a preview of the end, right?”

She nodded, squeezing his knee.

He shifted, turning so she could lean back into his chest. She could hear his heart beat and it was more of a comfort than she even knew she needed.

“Do you remember,” he asked, “all that time ago, centuries now for sure, when you were a fresh recruit and had your first nightmares?”

The rumble of his voice vibrating his chest was as soothing as a cat purring against her back.

“Yes, and you had the unpleasant task of explaining what they meant, that this was my new destiny.”

“Mmmm. Indeed. And I never thought as I explained it to you that I would ever see this place before the Calling. And I surely did not think we would be here together, like this.”

Neria smiled a little. “I never thought I would leave the Circle, never mind seeing and doing all we’ve done. Sometimes it makes my head spin how fast everything is moving. All I can do is keep my head above water.”

He nodded, she could feel his muscles move as he did. “You are doing admirably, my love, a thousand times better than I could. We’re all still alive and we’re making real progress.”

“Still, this place… the taint…” As she spoke, her resolve crumbled at the edges. Most of the time she was too busy staying alive to even think. The Deep Roads allowed a sinister quiet and clarity to take over her mind.

“Yes, this place is a bit like trying on your own grave for size. Not what you would call a happy place.” 

She felt him shift under her and sat up. Turning, she saw the frown on his face. She always thought it made him look more regal, though that line of thinking had its own sadness to bear.

“Do you know,” his voice changed tone, lightening a little. “Duncan had given me warning that he was bringing on a female recruit and that she was the one he put odds on surviving the Joining. He had a feeling about you, how strong you are.” 

When she shifted closer again, Alistair pulled her into his lap.

“He trusted me to act honorably because I had been trained as a Templar.” 

He smiled his goofy smile and Neria prepared herself for some sort of charmingly awkward pun. “Then I met you and part of me knew I was done for.”

She lifted her face towards his and he bent down for a lingering kiss.

“And when you woke, disheveled and white as a sheet from your first nightmare...I thought you were lovely even then,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

“Oh for pity’s sake, will you please go find a quiet corner if you’re going to be going any further. Some of us require rest after the day’s exertions.” Morrigan’s sleepy and irritated voice carried throughout the cavernous space.

Ohgren’s chuckle came from the far side of the fire. “Heh heh, we could always go make some noise of our own if yer having trouble sleeping, witch.”

As their companions continued to bicker, the two Wardens rose with a smile and retrieved their bedrolls, curling up a little away from the fire. Wrapped around each other, they fell asleep at last and woke ready to face the long dark once more. Together.

 


End file.
